


Penance of Peaches

by lutenju



Category: Storytime Animations
Genre: Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutenju/pseuds/lutenju
Kudos: 2





	Penance of Peaches

Smirking as she looked over her subscriber count going up and up, HopelessPeaches (or just Peaches as most knew her) was proud to say she would soon claim the most coveted spot of most subscribed channel on youtube. Dressed in her usual white shirt with a pink stripe, black shorts and pink sweater accessory, she relaxed happily in style. Sure, she had been less than fair about how she got there and sure, she might have left a small bit of damage behind in her climb to the top. Regardless, the fame and fortune would be well worth it. Reclining in her chair, she was about to put her phone down when there was a sudden alert. She looked and saw that it was an email from someone known only as 'Anon'. The name's purpose was obvious, but as she read through the email she couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Anon knew all about her ruthless sabotage of other youtubers that ranged from having her own fanbase sprinkled about causing mischief to things which only she had knowledge of. Things like her shady dealings with a strange cloaked man to curse those who she consider competition. Peach sighed, figuring it had to have been the guy in the cloak trolling her or even threatening actual blackmail. Her reply was short and to the point, she told him to fuck off and that she knew nothing about his claims. It wasn't long before Anon shot back, sending a chill down her spine. She may not have wanted to know what kind of curse that he placed, but apparently she would find out soon enough. Putting her phone down and shaking her head, she wasn't about to let some random take away what she had worked so hard for. She had worked hard for her fanbase damn it! She deserved this! Grumbling, she went to the kitchen and almost grabbed a slice of cold pizza out of the fridge. She stopped herself, gasping as she almost relapsed after all this time. She had a bad habit of stress eating, a fact which thankfully her work animating her stories hid. She grabbed an apple instead, sighing as she wondered why this bothered her so much. There was no way it could be a real curse... right?

\------------------------------------------

Peaches couldn't believe it, her eyes had to be deceiving her. Her subscriber count had plateaued after only a few weeks and just before claiming the number one channel slot on youtube. She was fuming and began checking for what could have possibly stopped her progress. It wasn't really clear, she wasn't losing subs just yet but they all seemed to be slowly diverted somewhere else. Peaches gasped when she saw what was going on. JaidenAnimations and Ilymation had had sudden spikes in subscribers after disappearing for a few weeks. They had come back huge! As in quite literally huge, their bodies now much fatter than before. Yet rather than people being disgusted by their weight gain, it was met with nothing but body positivity and admiration. This couldn't be happening, how on earth could those fat fucks be more popular than her?!? She was quick to make a video, feigning support for their returns to the youtube scene and pretending that she was welcoming them back when in reality she wanted nothing more than for those flabby nightmares to disappear. In the weeks that followed, Peaches couldn't seem to draw the fans away from them. Jaiden had begun drawing herself as a reflection of her weight gain, bulging out of her clothes in fat and struggling to fit into any outfit. Illy was slower to take up the same course of action, but in time did so as well. Her iconic hoodie now so tight that the pudgy gut was visible and her hips straining any pants she put on as they tried to contain her ass. It had to be some cruel joke on Peaches, the most elaborate prank ever made for fat to be what was popular now. It was too much for her, she couldn't handle it. She ran into the kitchen and started eating to calm herself down. Stuffing herself suddenly, she snapped to her senses and stopped just as quickly as she began. She wouldn't falter, she had come too far to let fat be what she resorted to. She had purposely pitted youtubers against each other and tanked entire channels before, used smaller channels as a platform to reach new heights and betrayed the trust of everyone in the industry just to make it to the top. It had all worked before and she would do it again. It had worked before, so there was no reason it wouldn't work again.

\------------------------------------------

The stress eating was slow in its return, but thankfully Peaches somehow hadn't put on a lot of weight. At least not visibly as far as most were concerned. In reality, it was all going straight to her ass in a big way. Much like how Illy struggled with pants and leggings and the like, Peaches was in the same predicament except the rest of her was more or less the same. Her thighs thickened in response to her swelling ass, but otherwise she looked much the same. Yet what was the cause of the stress eating that was making her ass swell days at a time? It was the fact that her underhanded tactics were failing her time and again since the return and growth of the competition. Jaiden and Illy were somehow unphased by everything Peaches threw at them. It was baffling to say the least. It was almost as if it all bounced off of their obese bodies. Speaking of the bodies, as they made public appearances each one of them got different responses of appreciation. Jaiden had become rather top heavy, her tits swelling to match her belly constantly as they rested atop the growing symbol of her gluttony. Illy was more bottom heavy, her smaller belly more of an introduction into her massive hips, thunderous thighs and incomprehensible ass. Meanwhile Peaches was only getting mild responses from fans of her swelling ass when she was seen in person. Illy overshadowed her in every way thanks to all the weight she put on. Peaches was tempted to let the stress eating solve her problem for her. After all, she had been on the chubby side before. Giving in couldn't cause her any harm, especially if it meant she could ride her fame and fortune into luxury. Yet as she smacked her face to get those thoughts out of her head, she wondered how they got their in the first place. Her train of thought interrupted by an email from Anon. She hadn't heard from him almost five months and now he seemed smug and condescending towards her. His curse upon her was small in comparison to what he did to Jaiden and Illy apparently and much easier to lift if she was willing to meet his demands. She couldn't believe this! First he threatens her and now demands were being made as if she owed him something! He did what he did as a favor to her when she approached him, and now he wanted to be repaid. Apparently Anon wanted her to give up on her ill gotten gains and start over as a youtuber, to really earn the subscribers she lost back instead of trying to steal them away by making other people look bad. Peaches only send a middle finger flipping Anon off as a reply. She had had it with him! If his curse was what did this to her and it was the same curse that made Jaiden and Illy so popular, then it was time to go whole hog!

\------------------------------------------

In the span of nine weeks, Peaches was aghast at how her body responded to nothing but junk food. In fact it was almost a medical anomaly that she went from 120 pounds to 200 and yet she was still perfectly healthy. Her arms were softer but not flabby, her midriff barely sported a paunch and her face looked entirely the same. No, instead it was all in her ass and it had impaired her clothing selection greatly. Where as getting fat was understandable and something that could be accommodated, her ass was just outrageous and out of proportion to her body. No pants fit her, nor the stretchiest of leggings could even cover hope to conceal a single butt cheek. She could only find favor in that her ass was still perky, even if it was large enough to sit on. Hell, her ass cheeks made finding underwear impossible! Or so she originally thought. To her surprise, Jaiden and Illy felt for her plight and donated to have custom underwear and leggings made for her. They could only raise enough money for a single pair, but it was enough to let Peaches go out in public and still be decent. Of course Peaches thanked them profusely on social media, inside she was furious to receive pity like this from the two of them. She knew she was better than them! She wouldn't be looked down on but two fat blobs! Granted, Jaiden was close to being a blob of fat but hadn't reached that point yet. Jaiden's belly was large enough to conceal her legs from the front and her tits were starting to block her vision. Illy on the other hand waddled with grace as her chonky thighs kept up with her ass, which was still bigger than Peaches's. Illy was even developing more of a gut to boot, which she was a bit embarrassed about at first but grew to like thanks to Jaiden's encouragement. Peaches just sat at home, on her own ass no less and pondered why this was happening to her. She was the best there was, she shouldn't be brought down like this. Yet she suffered quietly as her subscriber count slowly began to fall. It was shameful, but Peaches was too scared to face the world now that she was going to lose it all. Hell, her core fanbase stuck around hoping she would just start doing porn. At this point, she'd at least be popular again if she just let dudes jerk off onto her ass for money. It was truly the worst to consider, but it was something at least. While pondering this, she heard the door open. It should've been locked, but in her daze she must've forgotten to check. It was Anon who walked into her home, dressed in the same robe as the day they met. His smugness was gone, looking at Peaches with visible pity. It lit a fire under her metaphorical ass as her actual ass would smother and put any flames without her even realizing it. Anon merely stood there and looked down at her and Peaches began to rant about how he ruined her all from some stupid moral high ground. She went on about the people she sabotaged, the channels that were in ruin because of her, even going so far to admit that she hated all the people she had collabed with as she let out all her negative emotions at Anon. Peaches was met with a smug smile as Anon pulled out a mic and revealed that he had recorded the whole thing. Peaches was done for now. He had given her a chance to be better, even being so kind as let her keep her normal image for the most part. Yet she still only cared about herself and damned everyone else for her own sake. Anon walked away, leaving Peaches to sulk in her home alone and face the impending cancellation across the internet.

\------------------------------------------

Peaches vanished off of youtube suddenly, no one knew exactly why but many were sad to see her go. Her fanbase cried as she slowly erased her existence off of youtube, leaving many to wonder if her bodily changes were to blame. Yet there was never an answer given. However, some conspiracy theorists among her fans had an idea as to where she might have gone. A new pornstar popped up suddenly who looked a lot like Peaches. Same short blonde hair and green bow, same soft pink eyes and same fashion sense. However there were some key differences that made everyone doubt that it could really be her. The first was her attitude, which was far more cruel and sadistic. She was so openly mean to people in every porn scene she was in and her expressions were just down right scary at times. The second was that her ass was normal sized and everyone recalled how huge Peaches got towards the end of her career. Lastly this new starlet seemed rather ignorant of youtube and it's culture, almost as if she had been avoiding it. Granted, this Peaches lookalike claimed she grew up in the rural areas of the midwest before moving out to the city to make it big. It was vague what town or even state she came from, but no one really cared all that much since she was in porn. In truth, it was really her and she simply didn't let on no matter how much people prodded about her past. Instead, Peaches struck a deal with Anon some time after he recorded her furious confession. Peaches would gain control over her magically enhanced ass, allowing her to grow and shrink it at will. In exchange, she would leave youtube behind. Anon didn't specifically say she had to go into porn, though Peaches wound up there simply out of a desire for attention. She though he would double cross her to prove a point, but to her surprise he didn't. In fact, he even did her a favor as a show of good faith. He directed Peaches towards the lewd remnants of her fan base, revealing their love of not only her but her massive ass. Peaches revealed herself to the remains of her fandom and began putting on special shows for only her most loyal followers. The shows consisted of Peaches putting on normal outfits and slowing outgrowing them. She occasionally took requests and destroyed clothes that fans sent her, laughing at the various jeans, pants and underwear as they were all blown to shreds by her ass. Eventually she got a request to see how big her ass could get, which she had never tested before. Yet the request was so lovingly accompanied by a $200 tip that she couldn't possibly ignore it. The fans all watched eagerly as Peaches signed on, wearing a skimpy lingerie set that was also donated. She greeted her fans, calling them all dirty pigs for their desperate lusting after her ass. There were some who were into the degradation, but those who weren't endured it all to watch the show. Peaches posed and taunted them all, reveling in the position of power she felt she was in. This was what she always wanted, this was the feelings she had been chasing all that time! As she lost herself in the mood, her ass started to grow on it's own. Her mood slowly pushed each cheek to grow and before she knew it Peaches was sporting an ass that looked like a perky pair of basketballs. Yet she didn't bother stopping it, instead concentrating and speeding up the growth. Getting bigger by the second, the side effects began to take place. She began plumping up elsewhere while her ass grew, which she had been prepared for thanks plenty of practice with this before. Her body softened and started to jiggle with her movements as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position to let her ass maintain full visibility. Her lingerie was getting tight and not just the panties around her expanding hips. The cups of her nightgown began to overflow as her tits grew fat and her belly bulged under them. In minutes, Peaches was unrecognizable as she had gone from slender and moderately curvy to fat with an even fatter ass. More and more, the growth continued until her ass began taking up the whole screen. Tips poured in as fans begged for more, not caring for any consequences of their wallets. Peaches adjusted herself again so that she was in frame with her ass as well this time, not wanting to be too overshadowed. Even if it was her ass they came here to see, she would make sure that everyone knew she was the star of the show. The show continued and Peaches kept growing, no knowing that among her fans she had some familiar faces watching her as well. Two rather fat girls and a robed man who all smiled at each other as the girls handed him an envelop with his payment. HopelessPeaches had been reduced to the E-thot Jaiden and Illy knew she deserved to be after Anon told them the truth. His curse may have made them inclined to gain weight, but the popularity they gained was all their own after that. Anon wasn't some cosmic deity after all, just a man with some magic. Jaiden was still jolly and kind no matter her size, Illy was still caring and sassy. Then there was Peaches. An underhand manipulative woman who paid her penance, though it was a strange one the girls had to admit. Peaches would never be the youtube star she wanted, but she would be popular at least.


End file.
